


ygo十万丨至顶

by 后跳 (santaL)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 02:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19898383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santaL/pseuds/%E5%90%8E%E8%B7%B3
Summary: 口





	ygo十万丨至顶

他哥哥不止一次问过他游城十代哪里好。  
前几年他还含糊地几句带过，说没有的事，说你们不要乱操心。被问多了他也不高兴，又不好甩手走人，只得回去之后扯着十代的脸算账；如果十代不在家，就揪着那几个精灵出气，给它们骂得一头雾水抱头痛哭，连连喊着十代大哥救救我们。  
他一年到头也没两次和哥哥们坐在一桌吃饭的机会，偶尔从电视上、从报纸上见到两个哥哥的次数比面对面相视无言的次数还多。  
万丈目准也同样争气，繁华商业街的大屏幕上多次直播他的比赛，称他年轻有为，是全民偶像。

但全民偶像的酒量很差，在外面倒是还能拒绝，在家族里作为晚辈只能别人举杯他也举杯，别人咽下红红绿绿的酒水他也忍着灌下去。喝了没几杯他就晕晕乎乎，被长辈和蔼劝说不如直接住下的时候强硬地表示要回家去。  
年长他不少的大哥拿他没办法，只好找了司机一同送他回住处。  
站到门前时他还觉得独居却毫不在意地大力拍门的弟弟很可怜，说不定连钥匙也不知道扔到哪个兜里去了。他刚要架着醉得不省人事的弟弟打道回府，就听见从屋内旋转门把手的声响。  
——两个小时前还刚刚说和游城十代没关系，现在一打开家门那个小子就站在门后面。大哥看得来气，不知是气游城十代花言巧语骗走弟弟，还是气平日里成熟的弟弟有意隐瞒这种事。  
十代从大哥身上接过他，小声责怪他又喝酒了。  
我喜欢他，万丈目借着酒气一股脑地说，你不用管我这个，我自己有数。  
兄长的脸色变了变，在楼道灯光下看不清楚。十代略带歉意地笑了笑，就被这位政界呼风唤雨的成功人士板着脸从外面带上了门。

隔天二哥给他送来东西，说是送东西，其实还是找个借口来看他们。十代踩着拖鞋打着哈欠开的门，还以为是什么追上门的狂热粉丝；二哥一见他，心中就明白了大半。  
十代与他僵持了一会，后知后觉地邀西装革履的二哥进来坐。他穿着几分钟前随手套上的睡衣，头发乱翘，手足无措地站在一边。  
“他、他还没起。”十代看着二哥指使人搬进来的几箱东西，颇为尴尬地解释，“要不我去叫他…因为昨天喝了酒所以…”  
二哥嗯了一声，十代小心地瞟了两眼，商界精英的脸上无波无澜。  
“谢谢…哥哥。”

他将称呼咬得很重，不等对方发火便轻车熟路地躲回卧室。十代越想越后怕，生怕正值壮年的二哥三两步捉住他从拳头到言语的教训一顿。  
万丈目的两位兄长总是对他的管教多于关爱，早年还意图让他按着他们规划好的路线走下去。十代并不反感他们，但他们却对他抱有莫名的敌意。  
别管他们，万丈目总是这样与他说。他淡淡地看过来，好像在讲别人的家事，说他们现在管不了我。  
十代靠在门后，心惊胆战尚未平复，便看见床上的光景，顿时头又大了一圈。  
万丈目原本靠在他怀里，方才他起来得急，穿衣服的动静也没吵醒他；他没来得及给万丈目掖好被子，白皙肩头露在外面，凑近了看还有明显的吻迹。  
根据痕迹的颜色深浅可以推断出它们被留下的时间。十代喜欢在他衣领将将遮住的地方留下吻痕，隔天早上再体会被社会精英先生红着脸骂的快感。  
如果没人打扰的话，他们早上起来可以再温存一会。迷迷糊糊的万丈目先生不会强硬拒绝，只要作出委屈的表情就可以哄他再做一次。万丈目会在被进入的时候完全清醒过来，反抗不了多久就会顺从地喘出舒适的呻吟，间以嘀嘀咕咕的骂词，扯着床单或游城十代的头发。他再了解不过了。  
但现在别说做这种事了，门后虎视眈眈的野兽让十代心慌。这是什么见家长的局面，他后知后觉地想，自己应该一开始就躲进衣柜里。

十代愁苦地晃晃他的肩，又不忍心用掀开被子的方式叫醒恋人。“你哥哥来了。”他说，“世界末日了，万丈目先生，你哥哥来了。”  
“…我哥来了你还不躲起来？”万丈目被烦得不行，勉力睁开一只眼睛，不耐烦地拂开他的手，“你少来吵我，当我傻吗？”  
十代叹口气，坐在床边抓着他的手晃起来。出于心虚他总觉得哥哥正贴在门上探听屋里的动静，。  
“你能不能让我多睡一会，昨天折腾到半夜今天早上还要…”万丈目的起床气尚未平息，突然顿了顿，眼中也清明几分，“啊，你是说他已经来了？”  
十代点点头。他被平白地训了一通，当下摆出一副泫然欲泣的神色来，似乎非要一个亲吻才能恢复平日跳脱的模样。  
万丈目坐起来，目光呆滞地从被子里翻出衣物，还顺带摸出了十代的内裤——他嫌恶地扔给十代，十代却不好意思地笑笑说在家不穿也没关系嘛。  
“别废话。”万丈目压低声音骂他，“少在我哥面前丢人，他肯定就是来看你的。”  
十代哦了一声，当即就开始脱裤子，脱到一半又突然哎呀一声，并着腿挪到万丈目面前。  
“万丈目你看。”  
看什么，他刚要这样说，一偏头就看见十代托着什么东西送到他脸边，顿时脸色就变了。  
“是你让我脱的。”  
“…你干什么。”万丈目攥着衣襟的手指僵硬地收束，木然抬眼，“一大早的又开始了是吗？我哥可在外面，让他看看你这样子？”  
“让他看你给我口？”十代也不示弱，另一手贴着他的头皮慢慢摩挲，像抚平猫咪躁动拱起的温热脊背。  
万丈目脸色不善，与他对视许久才轻哼一声低下头去。十代心知他是妥协了。  
“你别太过分了游城十代。”  
“昨天还吃得很…”  
“你再说一句就给我滚出去。”  
怒色爬上他的脸颊，染得脖子也泛起暧昧的绯色。他睡衣的扣子还未系几颗，轻着吻痕的胸膛在衣物开口间向人邀赏。  
十代不能再往下看了。再看他就想抱着万丈目先生滚回床上，将门外也许在来回踱步的活体危险品完全抛之脑后。  
前夜万丈目先生因为醉醺醺地在门口与兄长直言了对十代的喜欢，被体力超常的恋人拉着折腾了至少两次，还只有头一次戴了套。  
简直就是直接对家人说，游城十代是我男朋友。  
十代抬着自己的性器送到他嘴边。平日里万丈目给他口的机会不多，往往还没等他耍赖博得同意，万丈目先生就向他做出了更进一步的性暗示。  
只要他一抱过来，十代想，只要万丈目在两人独处时突然主动抱过来，就是在别扭地展现他的诉求。  
万丈目皱了皱眉，眼神极不情愿地落在它身上。它饱满狰狞，只要他稍稍张嘴就能碰到游城十代的体温。  
十代不说话，只以手腕小幅度的掂弄动作无声催促。万丈目恶狠狠地瞪他一眼，便心一横闭了眼抬手接过性器，好让十代的手空出来摩挲在他的脸上。  
万丈目绕着顶端舔了一圈，在小孔处轻吸；他半阖着眼，面色绯红，被口水打湿的丰润嘴唇像在与它接吻，喉咙里还溢出吞咽的声响。  
他的鼻息打在柱身上，粉色的舌尖认真舔过每一寸裸露在他眼前的肌肤。交错鼓动的青筋也被他仔细地亲吻，舔到根部时，顶端倚到他脸上，溢出的汁水粘连在他眼下，被十代捧着脸抹去了。  
万丈目将囊袋中吸入口中的时候十代浑身发颤。他的舌尖灵巧地绕弄起其中的球体，又用嘴唇轻轻抿着，十代忍不住轻哼几声，快感从下腹一阵阵袭来，他眼前几乎要一片花白，只得下意识地抓紧了万丈目的头发。  
十代一瞬不瞬地盯着他，可以看见松垮睡衣掩盖下的锁骨。他的肠壁是不是也在不自觉地收缩着，十代想。  
他动情的模样是最迷人的春药。  
恋人的口腔温热潮湿，十代不自觉的按住他后脑向里推进。他呛得咳嗽，十代连忙扶住他的脸，想要后退一些抽出来，却见万丈目眼角通红地斜斜望过来。  
他像是发出了不关你事的警告，复又收回心神，几乎趴在了十代腿间。  
万丈目闪电的手指纤长，骨节分明，此刻正在半掩在浅褐色的毛发间，握着他深色的性器，轮流揉捏囊袋，揉得他浑身发麻，舒服地长吸一口气。  
十代感觉自己随时都可能射出来。万丈目的牙齿偶尔碰到柱身，还会恼怒地唔一声，生怕弄疼了他。  
他微微皱眉，时不时发出动情的鼻音，似乎在享受这样的过程，好像为游城十代口交是件神圣的幸事。十代在他的眼角抹去了水光，拭去额头上渗出的薄汗，轻声夸奖他厉害。  
万丈目哼了一声，吞咽的动作顿了顿，拉着十代的手放在自己脑后。快一点，他含糊不清地催促道，另一手打着旋地揉他吞不进去的根部与囊袋。  
“这么急着吃下去吗。”十代笑他，“刚才还一脸不情愿，我看你分明就是很喜欢它。”  
虽然嘴上这样说，他还是顺从地扶住恋人的后脑，将性器前挺，快速地抵达他的喉咙。顶在喉咙会引人干呕，十代心中清楚，但此刻也顾不得这么多，直直地、一次又一次地杵进去。  
平时自信地发出必胜宣言的、骂他脑子里除了这种下流事没其他的、口口声声对兄长说我就喜欢游城十代的嘴，现在被他的性器填满，涎水顺着嘴角流下来，万丈目准半阖着眼，发出满足而情色的鼻音。  
他的下颌被撑得酸痛，也无暇顾及十代这时候絮絮叨叨的、夹杂在低喘中的垃圾话。他从来都对十代在床上的声线无法抵抗，它诱人又危险，贴在耳边将下流情话说得让人浑身发抖。  
十代喘起来也格外撩人，偶尔在外面他打电话过来，还要与他喘几声，再笑着问万丈目先生有没有想他。  
万丈目先生会骂他，就像此刻在心中滚过的脏话。他的嘴被堵住了，呵斥与精液一同被吞入肚中。  
十代猛然扣住将他的脑袋，腰向前挺，长长地吸了一口气，微凉的粘稠液体冲撞到他的喉咙，万丈目咳嗽起来，尽管顶在嗓子的性器让他的喉咙不适，但精液还是顺着食道被他咽了下去。  
十代眼睁睁看见他艰难地吞咽，喉头上下滚动，溢出的口水挂到了下巴上。他缓了缓神，握着性器从他口中轻轻抽出，其上粘连的口水让他立刻又有些发硬。  
万丈目吸了吸鼻子，抬手抹了抹眼角，便从床头扯了纸巾擦拭快垂到衣服上的涎水。  
“给我也擦一擦。”十代说。他的脸上显现出一种上了天堂接受洗礼的满足感，万丈目瞥他一眼，强硬地把纸巾塞进他手里。  
“自己擦。”万丈目嗓音低哑地甩下一句，似乎喉咙很不舒服，反复咽了很多次口水。刚要下床他就看见被扔在地上的游城十代的假面骑士内裤，顿时想起了这件荒唐事的起因。  
“…我哥还在外面。”他有点头疼。  
他像在自言自语，十代听见几个音节便浑身一震：“哥、哥哥还在外面，怎么办。”  
“要不你说我喝多了还没睡醒好了。”  
“…可我都进来这么久…就很难解释嘛，”十代捡起内裤，蹲跪在万丈目身前面露难色，“再说了，这怎么讲都算是我第一次见家长，我、我很紧张的。”  
“紧张你刚才还…？”  
万丈目叹口气，刚准备起身就被十代按住肩膀。他疑惑地望过来，不等开口就被十代的嘴唇堵住。两人的舌头黏黏腻腻地缠在一起，直至吻得双方都面色通红才稍稍放开。  
“你干什么。你耽误我哥赚钱，他会打死你。”万丈目推开他，抬手遮了脸，气息不稳道。十代却目光熠熠，鼻翼翕动，像温顺的大型犬趴在他腿上。

“见兄长大人的事情就请万丈目先生多多指教啦。”

Fin.


End file.
